Moonlit Sky
by lilsketch908
Summary: A war has broken out between Orochimaru and the villages... It'll be up to Konoha along with their alli the Sand and the resistence members to fight back! read and review!
1. Prologue

the luny one: YAAAAY!!!!! FANFIC I LOOOVE FANFIC... WAHAHHAAHAHA!!  
  
Gaara: ... baka...  
  
the luny one: Wah? -tear tear- why are you so mean to meeee???????  
  
Gaara: -sweatdrop and walk away-  
  
the luny one: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?? YOU PROMISED YOU'D DO THE DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Gaara: You're creepy... -walks away faster-  
  
the luny one: o0;;  
  
Kankurou: -pops up- THE LUNY ONE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!!!! OR MEEE!!!!  
  
the luny one: shaddup.. I own you.. now go back under the rock!  
  
Kankurou: awww... yes master.. -hides under rock-  
  
**Moonlit Sky **

**by: crazyme89**  
  
Prologue  
  
A dark figure chuckled sinisterly and turned to the person in front of him. "Is it done?" the figure spoke in a deep voice.

"Yes, the Uchiha clan has been massacred," the person bowed to the dark figure.

"Good, soon everything will fall into place and I'll be the ruler of this world," the figure started chuckling which changed into manical laughter. He lowered his hood and the piercing eyes stared right into the red Sharingan eyes of Itachi. "You know what you have to do. Don't fail me."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Itachi bowed again and disappeared.  
  
A few years passed and during that time, the ranks of Orochimaru grew until he had a majority of the strongest jounins. Soon, the strength of the army grew and slowly started overpowering village by village.

The dark age of Orochimaru had begun.  
  
In a village far, far away, there lived Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura under the training of Hatake Kakashi, a powerful jounin also know as the Copy Ninja. These three teenagers who were learning ninja techniques were oblivious to the approaching danger, oblivious to the traitors in Konoha, the hidden village of Leaf.

Although they may have been oblivious, survivors in every village attacked started to rise all around the world. They were survivors and out for Orochimaru's blood. One girl in particular was looking for her cousin after the massacre of her family and her cousin's name was Haruno Sakura..  
  
The story and journey of a new group, the resistence against Orochimaru had started. Orochimaru saw this and laughed. 'They can't stop me,' he thought.  
  
The adventure has just begun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

the luny one: so.. sooo?? what did you people think??? SUBMIT A REVIEW AND MAKE THE WRITER SMILE..  
  
Gaara: .... -backs away slowly once again-  
  
the luny one: -glare-  
  
Gaara: -sweatdrop and run away-  
  
the luny one: -sigh sigh- DO REVIEW!


	2. THe beginning

the luny one: ok.. yea.. the last chapter was short.. but.. you could've said something about.. ooh.. the prologue sounds mysterious...not just its too short... T.T  
  
Gaara: baka.. then you should've made it longer...  
  
the luny one: -glare- YOU WANT TO DO MY PROJECTS FOR ME THEN??  
  
Gaara: no...  
  
the luny one: ok.. anyway, hope this is long enough for you guys! and now the disclaimer!  
  
Gaara: -narrow eyes- I'm still going to be paid right?  
  
the luny one: of course... -fingers crossed behind back-  
  
Gaara: She doesn't own Naruto in any way because if she did.. I would have a lover by now.. how creepy.. .;;  
  
the luny one: Oh.. and uh.. several questions that I will answer.. no, Sakura isn't Sasuke's cousin.. and doesn't the anime spell jounin with the ou? that's how I always saw jounin spelled.. so.. and uh.. yea.. I Think that was it.. ok..

--------------------------------------------------  
  
**Moonlit Sky **

**by: crazyme89  
**  
SAKURA'S P.O.V  
  
I woke up this morning with a gigantic headace. You know, like those really bad headaches where it feels like your whole head is pulsing. I pushed my pink hair back and reached for the tylonel I kept in my nightstand. That was when I realized that the reason my head was pulsing was from the fact that someone was banging on my door.  
  
"Coming!" I shouted irritated. I mean, its like six in the morning, I didn't have to meet the team until eight. Who dares interrupt my beauty sleep!?!?!?  
  
I pulled on a robe cause there's no need for whoever it is to see me in my pink PJs, I mean I love my pink PJs and all, but no need for them to see ME in it. So of course I found myself opening and staring at a pair of blue eyes.  
  
"NARUTO! It's too early for you to be bothering me today!" I whined. I mean, I do need my beauty sleep.  
  
"Hi, Sakura chan!" Naruto greeted me in that obnoxious voice. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Hmm.. so the dobe remembered, how nice... I should be nice too.. uh... so I said, "Thanks, Naruto,"  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Sasuke and Kakashi sensei greeted from behind Naruto. Well, Sasuke just kind of stood there with a beautiful cake in his hands.  
  
"We brought gifts and cake... AND RAMEN.. WE BROUGHT LOTS OF RAMEN!!!!!!" Naruto grinned and hopped up and down.  
  
Of course... that boy is so ramen obsessed.. he goes nowhere without his precious ramen.  
  
I gestured them in towards the kitchen. "Come in and set up I guess while I get dressed and stuff."  
  
And in they went into my kitchen.. my beautiful kitchen.. I fear for my kitchen...  
  
So about ten minutes later, I walked out only to find the kitchen (MINE!) decorated with streamers and cherry blossoms. The table was PILE and HEAPED with food with the cake in the center and I have to say, it's an amusing sight to see Kakashi sensei and Naruto in my frilly, pink aprons. Kakashi sensei must've heard my giggles.. I mean.. he must have noticed my hysterical laughter because he looked up from the bubbling pot.  
  
"You go watch TV with Sasuke. I'm pretty sure we can take care of everything," he waved the spoon towards the living room.  
  
Nani? I don't trust two GUYS in the kitchen ALONE.. Who knows what horrors they can get into!  
  
"No way! I don't trust two males in a kitchen without a supervising female," I snorted (yes, snorted!) and grabbed a bowl of food. I turned to the table when the door swung open and in staggered a familiar face with black hair and covered in shuriken wounds. Actually, some shuriken were still embedded in her skin.. ouch.. I gasped when I recognized her. I mean, I haven't seen her in about six years, but I definitely recognized her. My shock must've caused me to freeze because that's when I dropped the bowl and whispered her name.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Ah.. Gomen nasai, Sakura," Hikari coughed and fell forward.  
  
I couldn't help, but scream at my cousin's limp form.

-------------------------------------------------  
  
KAKASHI'S P.O.V  
  
Naruto woke me up this morning because it was Sakura's birthday and thus, I bought a cake! Then I bought some food, ingredients, a gift and yes.. the infamous ramen. We met Sasuke who didn't seem too happy at the idea of a surprise party, but he came along anyway. Of course, I ended up doing most of the cooking in a PINK APRON! Honestly, does that girl have something other than pink? I felt so silly... me... THe Great Copy Ninja.. wearing a pink apron... cooking... SEE WHAT I HAVE BEEN REDUCED TO??  
  
Anyway, she insisted on helping with the cooking. I don't blame her.. last time Naruto tried to cook something other than ramen, the stove kind of blew. Ah.. bad memories... So I had just turned back to the udon I was making.. Mmm... noodles, when I heard the sound of shattering glass which I assumed was Naruto and I was ready to scold him when Sakura screamed. I whipped around with a kunai out only to see her rush towards the limp woman at the door. Sakura pulled out the shuriken and attempted to pick her up, but failed to do so.. How heavy that woman must be then...  
  
"Don't just stand there, help me!" Sakura yelled at me. Hey! I'm her teacher too.. no need to yell at me... meh..  
  
"Naruto, watch the pot," I instructed and went to pick the woman up.  
  
She was soft, and warm and cute, and cuddly and did I mention warm? Uh.. anyway, I carried her to Sakura's bedroom.  
  
"Who's Hikari?" Naruto yelled from the stove.  
  
Man.. he can be so annoying sometimes, but I want to know too. Who is this HIkari who is soft, and warm and cute, and cuddly...?  
  
Sakura stared at Hikari speechelss and Naruto ran up to Sakura asking the same question.. again.. THis time Sakura spoke. "Hikari's my cousin from the HIdden village of Rain, but she rarely came to visit after she got her job as a healer. They didn't want to risk the fact that a careless mistake could reveal her secrets. The mere fact that she came aone means that something is wrong. A requirement to visit is that she must travel with an elite jounin, usually her brother."  
  
That was when I interuppted her to tell her Hikari was going to be fine and I had bandaged her wounds. Sakura sighed in relief. HIkari just lost too much blood and she had mutliple bruises and cuts so she was goign to be sore in the morning, but all she really needed was a lot of rest.  
  
"Well, then, no need for all this food to go to waste," Sakura pushed Naruto and I into the kitchen only to see someone staring at the blood on the floor, then the blood on my clothes.

--------------------------------------------------  
  
IRUKA'S P.O.V.  
  
There.. There's blood on the floor? I heard movement and looked up to see Kakashi with blood on him. "What - What happened?"  
  
I walked over to Kakashi to make sure he wasn't wounded.  
  
"Hikari's back without Taichi," Sakura mentioned. "She's sleeping so just eat with us for now and you can come back later to see her."  
  
I blinked and got worried, but snapped out of it. No need to fret over something unusual, especially on Sakura's birthday, there's always some other time to worry. Although, the suspicions that something was wrong kept bothering me...  
  
"Ah, Happy Birthday, Sakura," I handed her my gift of kunais. A ninja, after all, could never have too many kunais.  
  
"Arigato, Iruka sensei," Sakura bowed and led me to the table. Of course, Naruto had finished with the ramen and several steaming bowls were out on the table. We were all famished because it was now seven in the morning and none of us had eaten breakfast yet.  
  
A sudden moan caught our attention because HIkari was standing in the kitchen doorway clutching at her side.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to intrude on your birthday celebration and I don't even have a gift," Hikari apologized. Ah Hikari.. my sweet childhood friend...  
  
Hikari sure has grown though. The last time I've seen her, she was a scrappy sixteen year old, but now she looks like a young woman. Then again.. she is twenty - two now.. It's been like six years after all, six looong years... I came back to reality as I heard Sakura say something to Hikari.  
  
"No, no, you being here is good enough for me," Sakura smiled and assured Hikari.  
  
"Oh.. and Happy BIrthday, Sakura.. you should be about fifteen now?" Hikari smiled back and sat down.  
  
Her eyes LIT UP at the sight of all the food. Yes, the girl still likes to eat. I t's like the eighth wonder of the world how she can eat five times her own weight and not gain weight. A sudden blur shot out towards the riceballs and sushi and snatched them up. Yes... still the little piggy I know. She was practically inhaling the food now. Kinda.. like Naruto eating ramen.. Whoa! I didn't know she could open her mouth that wide... HUK!  
  
"Hungry? " Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.  
  
"Famished!" she exclaimed and continued to shovel food in. "I haven't eaten well in a bit."  
  
I just stared at Hikari obseriving her. Her eyes were said, but still held the same spunk I've always known. Her hair was short, layered and black and her village of rain protector used as a headband. Her bangs fell into her eyes.. She's looking up, she must've felt my gaze... crap...  
  
"What are you stari- Iruka?" she chocked on her sushi.  
  
She hasn't noticed me till now? HOw sad.. I'm hurt.. - tear tear - I walked over to perform the heimlich maneuver on the choking girl.  
  
"Thanks," she rasped out and turned towards the food again.  
  
I sweatdropped. Yes, still the same, sweet Hikari she was..

--------------------------------------------------  
  
KAKASHI'S P.O.V  
  
She's stupid. If she hasn't eaten properly in a bit, then her stomach won't be able to hold the food so I decided to tell her before she threw up.  
  
"You're going to throw up if you eat like that if you haven't eaten in a while."  
  
She's glaring at me! THAT BAKA ONNA IS GLARING AT ME.. THE GREAT KAKASHI! BAH!  
  
"I think I can take care of my body as a healer better than you," she snapped at me.  
  
Dang.. chill, she needs to chill. Although it did amuse me to see her clamp a hand over he mouth and dash to the bathroom. Serves her right. The sounds of retching was a bit disgusting though...  
  
"AW GREAT! Now I have to eat all over again!" her voice shrieked in the bathroom.  
  
This girl.. is a healer!? Oh my.. She's running to the table to eat again. Sasuke chose that moment to make his prescence known.  
  
"Baka.. " he muttered.  
  
"So who's Mr. I'm too good for you all over there?" Hikari talked with her mouth full. How... disgusting..  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke! Isn't he dreamy?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Oooh.. HUK!"  
  
Oh.. there she goes running to the bathroom again.. ew...

--------------------------------------------------  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V  
  
I was sighing, Hikari was still.. Hikari. She just can't get over her love of food to properly eat. I rolled up my sleeves and forumlated a plan. "Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei, Naruto, when I give the word, hold her down," I grimaced. "I'll have to make porridge and force feed her."  
  
"Are you sure?" Iruka looked scared.  
  
"Hai," I nodded.  
  
"Wouldn't that hurt her wounds though?" Naruto asked.  
  
Hikari emurged from the bathroom at that moment. "Good question, Naruto!" she chirped. "I applied a lotion like past onto my wounds. It's my own creation and it renders the wound to feel numb so you can't feel them. It also has a healing property so it heals whil you do things with your now painless body."  
  
Naruto mumbled to himself then called out, "Can I have some of this paste?"  
  
I sighed. Naruto's loud, obnoxious slef was distracting Hikari and I could finish the porridge.  
  
"I suppose.. " Hikari looked like she was thinking, but then she sniffed.  
  
"Is that porridge I smell?" Hikari glared suspiciously at me.  
  
"No.. It's just something else I'm whipping up," I sweatdropped.  
  
"Ok," HIkari looked at me with narrowed eyes.  
  
WHEW! THat was close.. too close.. Hmm..!?!? The porridge was done.  
  
"NOW!" I yelled and the three guys held onto HIkari.  
  
I whipped around with the porridge and an evil smirk.  
  
"Na - nani? I KNEW IT! PUT ME DOWN!! HELP!! SHE'S TRYING TO POISON MEEEEEE!!!!!!" HIkari was screaming bloody murder on the top of her lungs.  
  
I walked closer with the spoon out and Hikari started whimpering which was when I attempted to get the spoon in. Wow.. she's such a spaz.. I forced a spoonful into her mouth, but she immediately started to gag. Then she threw up on Kakashi sensei's feet... Oops...

-------------------------------------------------  
  
KAKASHI'S P.O.V  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! My face kind of wrinkle up... not that people could really see it.  
  
"Sorry bout that," HIkari moaned. "Obviously, porridge doesn't agree with me... NOW LET ME AT THAT SUSHI!"  
  
Baka onna...

--------------------------------------------------  
  
IRUKA'S P.O.V  
  
Wow, she's still stubborn and her love for sushi is sill there. Although, in her condition both don't mix. She should be getting some rest instead, but at this rate, she'll do more damage than good. I was holding her back form the sushi.  
  
"Uh.. Hikari, sweety, maybe you should just drink some water and get some rest," I suggested.  
  
"NOOOO! Let me at that sushi!" Hikari howled, wailed.. both...  
  
I sweatdropped. HOw stubborn can she get? Man, I really don't want to do this...  
  
"I'm really sorry about this, but this'll help you more."  
  
I squeezed a pressure point to knock her out. SHe should sleep till morning now. I carried her into Sakura's bedroom bridal style. She's definitely gotten heavier.. eep!  
  
Sakura said something about making a soup out of potatoes.. didn't really catch what she said..  
  
ACK! She's kicking us out.. well, at least HIkari's sleeping...  
  
Kakashi looked at me on the walk to the town. "You know HIkari?"  
  
"Yes, from way back," I answered. "Why?"  
  
"SHe's interesting, nothing much," Kakshi did his lil nonchalant stroll reading Itcha Itcha Paradise.  
  
"Interested?" I looked at Kakashi slyly. Hmm.. I wonder if this gives me a chance to play matchmaker... Muehehehe...  
  
Kakashi didn't look up from his book, "Why would I be interested in a baka onna like her?"  
  
I frowned, maybe not... "Eh, suit yourself," I shrugged. "It's too bad, I think she took a liking to you."  
  
Kakashi look up for a minute, but then he look back down... damn.. is that book THAT amusing? But.. ALL IS NOT LOST! OH YES! He looked up.. clearly in interest!  
  
"Iruka, next time you play matchmaker, be more subtle," Kakashi commented. "And from the way she was glaring at me, I doubt she took a liking."  
  
Gah! I should have known Kakshi would've known.. Better play it cool then.  
  
"Na - nani? " I "innocently" blinked. "I'm not trying to play matchmaker."  
  
Kakashi gave me a side look and turned away. "Maybe you have something for her instead."  
  
Me? Hikari? Together? NAH! WE're just best friends for crying out loud! Granted best friends who haven't seen each other in six years, but still best friends.  
  
"Iie Iie! There's nothing between us," I frantically shook my head.  
  
"Mmm.." Kakashi didn't look up, but I swear his mouth curled up from beneath that mask.  
  
Hmmm... What is he smiling at?

-------------------------------------------------  
  
the luny one: Ah.. the plot thickens.. well, no.. not quite.. but.. ah.. just read and review! And no.. this isn't a Kaka/OC pairing..  
  
Gaara: ... I can't believe you're an author..  
  
the luny one: SHUT UP YOU FREAK WITH NO LOVER!  
  
Gaara: - tear - WHY DO YOU KEEP REMINDING ME????


End file.
